We will tell them on Facebook
by gleek-from-north-west-england
Summary: This story is filled with clueless Brittany and Finn, a self absorbed Rachel, Inappropriate Santana and Puc, Mischievous Warblers and of course our beloved klaine. But there is of course an incident with Wes's dreaded gavel.
1. Klaine is offical

**A/N Ok so this is a one shot about Klaine announcing their relationship online. Have you ever wondered what it would be like? Well now you are going to find out. **

**Rating: Mainly T rated Bordering M for some Puck and Santana inappropriateness. **

**IMPORTANT: ALL STORY LINES AND RELATION SHIPS ARE NOT BASED AROUND THE SAME TIME AS THE GLEE PLOT LINE E.G QUINN AND SAM ARE GOING TO PROM TOGETHER NOT LIKE ACTUAL GLEE PLOT LINE.**

**All reviews welcome this is just a onetime story so hey what the heck! Enjoy, laugh or throw your computer out the window that's up to you although I strongly recommend that you don't throw your computer out the window. Any way let's get on with the show. **

We will tell them on face book 

**Kurt Hummel** is now in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**.

**Blaine Anderson** is now in a relationship with **Kurt Hummel**.

**Mercedes Jones**, **Rachel Berry** and 2681 other people like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Well I guess I am not going on another date with Blaine again. Sorry, sorry I am been a little self-absorbed again. Love you guys.

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah Rachel you are just a tad self-absorbed there. Oh and make a move on Blaine and you won't Know what hit you literally I have many outfits and amongst those outfits are many cunning disguises that are meant to trick people like you. * Gives Rachel evil glare *

**Rachel Berry:** There is something about your evil glare that just makes you obey.

**Blaine Anderson:** Defensive Kurt is really attractive right now.

**Rachel berry** and 576 other people like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** * Blushing horrendously * Well I never thought that many people found me that attractive.

**Blaine Anderson:** You better believe it baby.

**Rachel Berry:** As happy as I am for you guys, why do I see you guys getting slightly annoying in the near future?

**Kurt Hummel:** It's not annoying it's cute and you can talk because you and Finn are exactly the same.

**Finn Hudson**: Hey Rachel baby did I my name just get mentioned?

**Kurt Hummel**: ^ My sentiments exactly ^

**Blaine Anderson** and 345 other people like this.

**Blaine Anderson: **So Finn have you heard the news?

**Finn Hudson**: Sorry man but I don't listen to the news.

**Blaine Anderson:** *Face palm*

**Kurt Hummel**: Supermegafoxyhot face palm.

**Finn Hudson**: What's a face palm?

**Blaine Anderson**: Double face palm.

**Kurt Hummel**: Getting and imprint of my hand appearing on my face, face palm.

**Rachel Berry**: As sweet as you are Finn you really are not catching on are you?

**Finn Hudson**: Catching what? Did I drop something?

**Blaine Anderson**: *Rolls eyes* Any way let's get back to the original question. Did you hear about me and Kurt getting together?

**Finn Hudson**: Oh I heard it alright; Kurt practically shattered every pane of glass in the house with his screaming. He ran around the house for 10 minutes screaming saying "I am dating Blaine freacking Anderson.

**Kurt Hummel**: *blushing furiously*

**Blaine Anderson**: * Looking at my super cute boyfriend blushing*

**Finn Hudson**: And that was for black mailing me with my computer browser history.

**Kurt Hummel**: I am going to kill you Finn Hudson!

**Blaine Anderson**: Run Finn run for your life!

**Finn Hudson:** *following Blaine's noble words and queue the running for my life*

**Quinn Fabray**: Oh dear my man is going to have some competition for prom king!

**Blaine Anderson**: You bet he is! I and Kurt are planning on going together and Kurt is the most beautiful and gorgeous man I know and I would say he has won the title already.

**Kurt Hummel**: Awwww you are so sweet oh and Sam if you are reading this Blaine is right I am going to give you and your Blond dyed hair a run for its money.

**Sam Evans**: I bow to you king of McKinley.

**Kurt Hummel**: To right you are

**Quinn Fabray**: ahhhh get the campaign posters, man the stations, mayday! Mayday!

**Sam Evan**: *Rolls eyes to the high heavens* such a drama prom queen

**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson**, **Finn Hudson** and 656 likes this.

**Quinn Fabray**: ^ Dislikes this^

**Brittany .S. Pierce**: Yay dolphin you have a dolphin partner now dolphins won't be extinct.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes boo isn't it brilliant!

**Blaine Anderson**: I am a little confused here.

**Brittany .S. Pierce**: I get confused a lot.

**Kurt Hummel**: Brittany can you explain to Blaine what a dolphin is?

**Brittany .S. Pierce**: Did you know that dolphins are gay sharks?

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh now I get it!

**Brittany .S. Pierce**: Get what?

**Blaine Anderson**: *Face palm*

**Kurt Hummel**: Supermegafoxyhot face palm. Nice talking to you Brit.

**Brittany .S. Pierce**: What do you mean nice talking to me; you're not in my house. Lord Tubbington scratches any intruders.

**Kurt Hummel**: Bye Brit Brit

**Brittany .S. Pierce**: Wait are you leaving I still have not found you are you invisible?

**Noah Puckerman**: Hey are you boy's finally getting it on?

**Santana Lopez:** Me likes where this conversation is going *raises perfectly plucked eyebrows*

**Blaine Anderson**: Is it wrong that I am turned on right now?

**Noah Puckerman**: Not at all dude!

**Kurt Hummel**: PUCERMAN! Me and Blaine as you put it are not getting it on but we are together and Blaine I don't know what to say, where has my dapper B gone?

**Blaine Anderson**: Sorry Kurt but I am a teenage male and you cannot tell me that you are not turned on right now!

**Kurt Hummel**: Well … … Maybe … … I am … …

**Santana Lopez:** Those boys are so going to get there mac on.

**Noah Puckerman**: Get some!

**Kurt Hummel**: SANTANA, PUCERMAN YOU BETTER GET RUNNING BECAUSE I AM GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND DON'T FORGET THAT MY DAD HAS A SHOT GUN!

**Santana Lopez**: Run before we are shot by the Hummel families shot gun!

**Noah Puckerman:** I agree run if you want to live!

**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson** and 346 others like this.

**Blaine Anderson**: I am now even more turned on.

**Kurt Hummel**: Really? Want to come over?

**Blaine Anderson**: I am already in the car!

**Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel** are now offline.

**Santana Lopez**: As the famous Noah Pucerman would say get some!

**Noah Puckerman**: Too right!

**Tina Cohen Chang**: hey

**Mike Chang**: Kurt

**Tina Cohen Chang**: and

**Mike Chang**: Blaine

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Congratulations

**Mike Chang**: on

**Tina Cohen Chang**: your

**Mike Chang**: newfound

**Tina Cohen Chang**: relationship!

**Kurt Hummel:** Thanks guys but why are you guys taking turns to speak?

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Well we thought we would congratulate you in another way. Plus me and Mike share everything including words.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok … … …

**Kurt Hummel**: Cough*awkward*Cough, see you later Tina, Bye Mike.

**(A/N sorry to but into the story here but I had no clue what to write for Tina or Mike. No offence to these wonderful characters in glee though I suppose I will leave these characters to Rhyan Murphy as he is such a genius. Any way I will let you get on with the story) **

**Wes Yang**: Attention all warblers and Dalton Academy Students it has come to my attention that Kurt and Blaine are now together. So men Klaine's sexual tension is now over!

**Thad Andrews**: Queue heavenly Choir music hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah

**David Thomson** and 214 others like this

**David Thomson**: It's about time people! When Kurt was still at Dalton all's the pair would do is stare at each other.

**Jeff Jefferson**: *Run's around dorm room screaming the place down* Ok I just lost my cool for a second there BUT OMG THEY ARE FINNALLY TOGETHER WOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Nick Conner's**: Bro you were never cool but I have to admit about 60 seconds ago I was also screaming a running around my dorm room.

**Thad Stevens**: Forget your dorm room you have been running around the entire Windsor dorm building screaming for the past 5 minutes. Oh and go team klaine!

**Nick Conner's**: You have no proof!

**Thad Steven's**: Oh but I do young sir when you ran past my dorm room I was stood in the door way where I just happened to be filming you on my phone.

**Nick Conner's**: OMG! Right Wes I am going to need to borrow your gavel.

**Thad Stevens**: You can't stop me even if you are threatening me with a gavel.

**Thad Steven's** has just posted a video called **Nick's reaction to Klaine. **

**Thad Stevens**: Oh my goodness nick how did you get in here and why have you got Wes's beloved gavel?

**Nick Conner's**: Feel the wrath of the gavel *evil laugh*

**David Thomson**: Wes Why would you actually give Nick your gavel?

Wes Yang: Because it was a good cause.

**David Thomson**: Sometimes I question what I see in you.

**Jeff Jefferson:** Could this be the start of Wevid?

**Blaine Anderson**: Did I just here Wevid mentioned?

**Jeff Jefferson**: Yes, yes you did. Have you seen the video yet of Nick?

**Blaine Anderson**: No I haven't let me just text Kurt and tell him to watch it.

(5 minutes later)

**Kurt Hummel**: Well when I thought the warblers would be happy I never knew they would be as happy as Nicky boy here.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh I am sure that Nick has killed Thad for this.

**Thad Steven's**: Correction almost killed. Nick came marching into my dorm room with Wes's gavel.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh this keep's getting better and better but damn that gavel I should of destroyed it while I had the chance.

**Wes yang**: You will never harm my beloved gavel?

**Kurt Hummel**:* Cyber glare -_- *

**Blaine Anderson**: And that ladies and gentlemen is my dear Kurt.

**A/N So this one shot was not that long but I hoped you enjoyed it. I would really love it if you could review this story. Remember if you review it will help Kurt destroy Wes's beloved gavel.**


	2. Who stole Wes's gavel?

We will tell the on face book 2 

Chapter2= clues 

**A/N ok so I got a seriously good reception for one shot and have decided to continue it. **

**See if you can pick up the clues along the way! **

**Remember it really important to review if I don't have you input then I am nothing and I promise that any reviews and idea will be credited and too into consideration. **

**If this follow up chapter is terrible tell me don't let me get away with it!**

**Wes Yang:** ATTENTON ALL WARBLERS MY BELOVED GAVEL HAS GONE MISSING HELP!

**Blaine Anderson **and 568 other people like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh my dear dear Wesley I just wonder where it has gone?

**Wes Yang:** Blaine Anderson if you know were my soul mate has gone AKA my gavel has gone. You will tell me now or I will grab you by your little hobbit neck and stick your little hobbit body on the Dalton flag pole!

**Blaine Anderson:** As scary as you sound now, you still do not have your gavel which means I cannot be impounded in the head with it so I really don't care and secondly I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T HA HA HA HA HA !

**David Thomson:** *on knees grovelling * Please, please, please give him a clue my life is living hell with an anxiety stricken Wes. I just can't cope what have I ever done to deserve this?

**Blaine Anderson:** What about the time when you thought it would be hilarious to cover every inch of my body with chocolate pancakes on Pancake Day?

**David Thomson:** Well … ….

**Blaine Anderson:** Or the time you dumped an entire bottle of hair gel on my head and convinced me that my hair had turned to gel from over usage?

**David Thomson:** Ummm … …

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh and the worst one still to this day was when the school inspector came to Dalton and you thought it would be really clever to butter the floor so when a walked in I would go skating right across the room and guess what David I did didn't I? But I slipped and went flying into the inspector and she fell of her chair and was then officially scarred for life when I ended up falling and sitting on her head!

**David Thomson:** Oh good times … … uh … … oh sorry yeah I am totally sorry. But please man you have got to help me out Wes is totally freaking out!

**Wes Yang:** I AM NOT FREAKING OUT! Now Blaine give me a damn clue before I become a convicted hobbit murderer.

**Blaine Anderson:** Just to let you know I seriously ^Dislike^ this comment and Wes you are freaking out I just heard your dreaded voice ring out through the Windsor house corridors.

**Wes Yang:** You have no proof evil Anderson.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh contraire my dear gavel obsessed friend.

**Wes Yang:** I don't understand.

**Blaine Anderson:** you never understand but any way what I meant was I recorded you.

**Wes Yang:** I do not believe you!

**Blaine Anderson:** Well you see I have been recording all of your conversations and rampages for a science project you are sort of like my lab guinea pig.

**Wes yang:** Wait what science project?

**Blaine Anderson:** The levels of anger in young children.

**Wes Yang:** WAIT WHAT? I am not a child AND I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!

**Blaine Anderson:** ^you're not really selling your point here you know? ^

**Wes Yang:** I don't care but I am not a kid!

**Blaine Anderson:** Yes you are!

**Wes Yang:** I am so not!

**Blaine Anderson:** Yes you are!

**Wes Yang:** I am so not!

**Blaine Anderson:** Yes you are!

**Wes Yang:** Well at least I don't have Doritos for eyebrows I mean seriously you could shave them of and eat them!

**Blaine Anderson:** and you say you are not childish.

**Wes Yang:** But I'm not!

**Blaine Anderson:** Any way let's bring us back to my original point I did record you voice! And you were freaking out! And you have a serious gavel obsession! *regains cool*

**Wes Yang:** ^*Blaine Anderson regains coolness that he never had*^ and I do not have a gavel obsession *cry's mournfully for loss of his precious gavel*

**Blaine Anderson:** *Raises perfect triangular eyebrows with 180 degree angle and then inserts sarcasm* Sure Wesley you have no gavel obsession but any way are you very sure I do not own a voice recording of you?

**Wes Yang**: I am very sure and if you want an example I have so much faith that you have no recording like I am so sure you little hobbit butt will be kicked if yours truly does not have his gavel back!

**Blaine Anderson:** Wow that's a lot of faith Wesley but just not enough.

**Wes Yang:** what does that mean?

**Blaine Anderson** has just uploaded and audio recording called **"sure he's not freaking out!" **

**Wes yang: **Blaine prepare for some hobbit ass kicking!

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww little Wessy has a grump on him.

_2 minutes later. _

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh my god Wes I was just about to get changed what are you doing in my room? And why am I still on face book?

**Wes Yang:** Lady's and Gentlemen of all ages Mr Dapper Pants has just officially got his ass kicked by none other than _moi _(me in French)

**David Thompson** and 59 other people like this.

**Blaine Anderson: **Hey guys remember the plan?

**Wes Yang: **WHAT PLAN? THERE WAS MENTION OF A PLAN! OH MY GOSH THEY ARE GOING TO KILL MY GAVEL!

**Blaine Anderson: **Oooooppppsssss I should not of let that slip

**Wes Yang: **Ok now I will admit that I am freaking out!

**Blaine Anderson: **Woe woe woe listen I will give you 1 clue if you have not hyperventilated yourself to death by then!

**Wes Yang: **ok but I wasn't kidding about the whole flag pole lark earlier on!

**Blaine Anderson: **ok are you ready for the first clue?

**Wes yang: **Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes

**Blaine Anderson:** I don't know if that is sure enough.

**Wes Yang: **Oh my gosh Blaine it is not a freaking pantomime now give me the dang clue.

**Blaine Anderson: **#clue one of one: This person is smart and cunning and has made no appearance all day. You love them and hate them but this person gives you and your devious comments a run for their money.

**Wes Yang:** Wow that's tuff so let's think.

David= smartcheck

Cunning=check reason: He plays so many pranks on you it's unbelievable

Love and hate them= Love him absolutely freaking yes! Hate him hell to the no!

**Blaine Anderson: **Implying something?

**Wes yang: **shut your mouth leader of all hobbit kind! And it can't be David because I would never hate him and he has made an appearance today. Hmm this is tuff,

Thad Andrews= Smartcheck he is like a human super computer,

Cunning= nohe may be smart but he is certainly not cunning he tried to sneak into my dorm room to steal my gavel. Which was one of many peoples failed attempts to steal it.

Love and hate them=Well I don't hate him but I don't love him either.

**Blaine Anderson: **You don't love Thad because you David. And i am so glad we are not the first to steal your gavel.

**Wes Yang: **You just said we that means that you were involved in the abduction of my precious gavel OH MY GOD!

**Blaine Anderson: **OOPP'S I wasn't meant to say we hmm well I guess you caught me out but you will never guess who has actually got your gavel and I see you never made a comment of your love for David.

**Wes Yang: **Yes I love David but I am not **IN **love with him! Any way back to trying to answer this clue it can't be Thad because he has also made an appearance today but it wasn't in the most conventional way.

**Blaine Anderson: **What you not the most conventional way?

**Wes Yang: **Well put it this way it was 3 in the morning he was wearing minimal clothing and was totally drunk. So he fell into mine and David's dorm room to `tell` us that he never knew we were actually yellow birds and then he attempted to fly which I can now clarify definitely did not end well.

**Blaine Anderson: **Wow well that was definitely not your usual meet and greet was it?

**Wes Yang: **Certainly not anyway let's try and figure out this clue. Well I don't even need to question Nick and Jeff as they are simply inseparable and would not have the guts to torment me after last time.

**Blaine Anderson**: *Looks around nervously* There was a last time?

**Wes Yang: **Oh yes, basically I just hit them over the head with my gavel and one of them may or may not of been unconscious at the end of it.

**Blaine Anderson: **OMG! And you wonder why people attempt to steal your gavel? Well I am glad that this person has succeeded.

**Wes Yang: **Thanks for reminding me about this little game you and someone else has been playing so let me see the only other suspect is Kurt Hummel your sweet boyfriend.

**Blaine Anderson: **Sweet is one of many words to describe him.

**Wes Yang: **Yes so lets see,

Kurt Hummel=smartcheck

Cunning=check

Love and hate them= check and check

And I haven't seen him all day *imaginary cogs in head turning* Oh my gosh it's Kurt I am going to kill him where is he wait till I get my hands on him!

**Kurt Hummel: **Looking for me Wes?* batters eyelashes innocently*

**Wes yang: **YOU! You and your little hobbit boyfriend have stolen my gavel where is it?

**Blaine Anderson: **Well I am not going to tell you are you Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel:** Certainly not I think we can see him suffer a little longer.

**Wes Yang: **I am certainly not the one who is going to suffer you are the ones who will feel my wrath.

_Wes Yang has signed off. _

**Blaine Anderson: **Are you scared? Because I am.

**Kurt Hummel: **Hell no I am not scared of him! But you know I am pretty good at comforting people with really cute honey coloured eyes and a dorky obsession for Katy Perry and Harry Potter.

**Blaine Anderson: **Well how do you comfort these kinds of people?

**Kurt Hummel: **Well I can't tell you but I can show you.

**Blaine Anderson: **Be at my dorm room in 5 minutes.

**Kurt Hummel: **I am already on my way.

_Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel have just signed off. _

**A/N so what did you think? Could you guess who it was with the one clue given? Please review it really means the world to me.**


	3. The failed plan

**We will tell the on face book **

**Chapter 3 **

**Rating: T **

**Character focus: Kurt and Blaine as Klaine **

**A/N Hi guys as you know it takes me a while between updates but I hope that this next chapter will satisfy your klaine fiction needs until next time. Just so you know there will be a lot of klaine with some angry Wes like last chapter. **

**WARNING: some references to season 3 episode 5 the first time. **

**LATER NOT: sorry for you on alerts and favourites there is not a new chapter but the site for some unbeknown reason won't let me put a hyper link in this chapter so I Kind of went mad with the site and deleted the chapter my accident so I am very sorry! **

**The video I was trying to add wont hyper link so! If any of you lovely people do want to watch the video go on to you tube and type in JedGleeks and click on the Klaine video called Klaine teenage dream. I am new to the video creating business so please don't judge and I would love it if you could leave a comment saying you are one of the fan fiction readers because that would make YOU so amazing … … any way here's the story**

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ **

**Wes Yang: **Attention all warblers the mastermind behind the abduction of my dear gavel has been identified, this cunning gavel stealer is none other than the mischievous Kurt Hummel and his accomplice Blaine Anderson AKA The gavel thieves are holding my gavel in a secret location that I am determined to find!

**David Thomson: **Oh no you found out this is terrible! The warblers will have to once again live under the terrible ruling of the dreaded gavel!

**Thad Stevens: **This is terrible when I read Wes's message by heart literally dropped, I think I dropped it between the grand klaine staircase and the warblers practise room so if any one does find it please be so kind as to return it.

**Jeff Jefferson: ***crying so much for Kurt and Blaine's safety and of the fear of once again been tortured with the horrible gavel and its master*

**Nick Conner's: ***Trying to console Jeff and hold back my own tears of dread of what is to

become of Dalton once again.*

**Wes Yang: **Are you guys really that scared of a gavel?

**Thad Stevens: ***quakes with fear*Yes

**Nick Conner's:** *Hides under a table*Yes

**Jeff Jefferson: **Hell yeah *also hiding under a table with Nick*

**David Thomson: **absolutely freaking yes!

**Wes Yang: **That is so funny, but in all serious you do know I have kind of just achieved warbler domination?

**Blaine Anderson: **Did I just hear Wes announcing warbler domination?

**Kurt Hummel: **Your ears definitely did not deceive you.

**Wes Yang: **You pair I have been waiting to speak to you all day! I WANT MY GAVEL BACK and I will not rest until I have it.

**Kurt Hummel:** well you are not getting it as me and Blaine are having way to much fun messing with your little puddled head.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ditto

**Wes Yang: **Well be warned I have ways and means of getting what I want I will go to all costs to achieve my goals is that clear?

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow you really just sounded like Rachel Berry

**Blaine Anderson:** So true, but what are your "_ways and means_"?

**Wes Yang: **I … … umm … … well I … … I WILL TELL ON KURT'S DAD!

**Kurt Hummel: **ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

**Blaine Anderson: **ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

**Wes Yang: ***looks around slightly embarrassed* Well it's true and I mean it.

**Kurt Hummel: ***Wipes away tears of laughter* wait are you serious?

**Wes Yang: **well … … umm … … 

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh my gosh Kurt he is serious !

**Wes Yang: **I will be back in ten minutes with a decent plan! *_signs off*_

**Kurt Hummel: **He's gone PM me.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ok

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

**Kurt Hummel: **Hey baby I miss you

**Blaine Anderson: **Umm … … Kurt we are in the same dorm room.

******Kurt Hummel: **Oh … … yeah we why are we still talking on face book then?

**Blaine Anderson:** Because face book is awesome!

**Kurt Hummel:** Very true but why are we talking when we could be doing other things.

**Blaine Anderson: **I like other things, yeah other things is good.

**Kurt Hummel: **Well maybe we can make of a repeat of the night after west side story?

**Blaine Anderson: **O_O Definitely.

**Burt Hummel: **What are you boys referring to here? And if it is what I think it is then Blaine how dare you steal my sons innocence away from him!

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh my gosh dad how did you get into mine and Blaine's private messaging?

**Blaine Anderson: **Err … … Kurt … … sweetie we are not on PM

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh my gosh how did we not realise? How many people have been reading this?

**Mercedes Jones: **I have white boy and I can't believe that you have not told me! you are going to have to text me!

**Finn Hudson: **I am never going to get that image out of my head dude!

**Noah Puckerman: **Dude that is an image that I will definitely keep thinking about!

**Rachel Berry: **^weird^ and I am the same as Mercedes on this one I cannot believe you never told me. Me, Mercedes and you are so having a sleep over next week end!

**Mike Chang: **Oh

**Tina Cohen Chang:** my

**Mike Chang: **Goodness

**Tina Cohen Chang:**!

**Brittany .S. Piers: **The dolphins are so hot in my head right now.

**Santana Lopez: **I so agree with you on that one Brit -Brit!

**Sam Evens: **I am so confused!

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh my goshKurt and Blaine are no longer little innocent bashful school boys!

**Artie Abrahams:** Ok I think those messages you guys just exchanged blew my mind! (Kurt and Blaine)

**Kurt Hummel: **I am going to die it is official!

**Blaine Anderson:** I am going to die with you!

**Burt Hummel:** Boys we need to talk! NOW!

**Kurt Hummel: **By three way PM?

**Burt Hummel:** No! For your dishonesty your punishment will be that everything I say will be public. Clear?

**Blaine Anderson: **As crystal sir

**Burt Hummel:** Now I am not going to embarrass you boys too much as I think you have already achieved that mile stone. But all's I will say is that on Saturday I am going to sit both of you guys down for THE TALK !

**Kurt Hummel: ***wimpers*

**Blaine Anderson: ***wimpers with Kurt*

**Wes Yang:** You know when you laughed at me earlier on? well ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

**Burt Hummel: **Kurt, Blaine who is this boy?

**Wes Yang:** Hello sir I am a student at Dalton academy I was hoping to speak to you?

**Kurt Hummel:** OMG Blaine he has actually gone through with his plan I can't beleive it!

**Blaine Anderson:** I know I thought he was joking!

**Burt Hummel: **Joking? About what?

**Wes Yang: **Maybe I can explain sir? Kurt Hummel with the assistance of Blaine Anderson stole a sentimental object from me, and as you seem to be a man of authority I was wondering if you could ask Kurt and Blaine to return the stolen property?

**Burt Hummel: **Of course but may I ask what possession the stole from you?

**Wes Yang: **A gavel

**Burt Hummel: **A what?

**Wes Yang: **A gavel I love that gavel with my entire heart sir and I want it back.

**Burt Hummel: **Kid are you feeling ok because I know I am no genius but you sound like you have just lost the plot or something.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh my gosh this is so funny. Hey Wes you finally have an answer for all of your odd behaviour! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

**Blaine Anderson: **Good one Kurt!

**Wes Yang: ***inserts sarcasm*ha ha ha very funny!

**Burt Hummel: **I'm been serious here Wesley, you might want to go and get tested or something and boy's I strongly suggest that you keep that gavel away from him!

**Wes Yang:** But you can't, you supposed to be a man of authority. Why are you taking their side? *_signs off*_

**Burt Hummel:** Oh I have not laughed so much in year's boys!

**Blaine Anderson:** That was even funnier than the time that David decided to place chickens wearing Dalton ties in the Warblers practice room!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh I remember that, that was hilarious but my dad messing with Wes's head is way better.

**Burt Hummel:** So what was Wes's reaction to this here trick?

**Blaine Anderson:** Well all of the warblers wanted to see his reaction so we rigged cameras in the practice room and what we saw and heard was unbelievable. Wes actually came to the conclusion that voldermort must actually be a real person and that death eaters were going to take over the world. 5 minutes after he came to that conclusion we found him hiding in a teachers supply closet.

**Burt Hummel**: Wow that is one crazy kid and is he's a straight A student?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes that is what baffles all of us.

**Burt Hummel: **I am sure it does but son, Blaine I have to go now! Carol is shouting for me she said something about Finn getting his head stuck in the stair banisters AGAIN! *_signs off*_

**Blaine Anderson:**__Again?

**Kurt Hummel:** it's not that surprising really.

**Finn Hudson: **err Kurt, Blaine? Was what you guys said earlier on true, did you guys lose your V cards?

**Kurt Hummel:** yes Finn and why are you talking to us? Dad said you got your head stuck in the banister again.

**Finn Hudson:** Oh yeah Burt is sawing me out of the stair case banisters now!

**Blaine Anderson:** And you are on face book? While having your head clasped between two wooden banisters? And not to mention having a reasonably sharp object aiming for you neck?

**Finn Hudson:** Talk about stating the obvious dude! Are you sure you go to a private school?

**Kurt Hummel:** You are unbelievable!

**Finn Hudson:** Who is unbelievable?

**Kurt Hummel:** *rolls eyes* YOU ARE!

**Finn Hudson:** No I am not I am Finn, is unbelievable my nick name?

**Blaine Anderson: **Noooooo! Finn, Kurt is saying that your actions and questions can sometimes be unbelievable.

**Kurt Hummel:** Just drop it Blaine sweetie, Finn won't understand he can be a little naïve at times.

**Finn Hudson:** Drop what?

**Kurt Hummel:** ^my sentiments exactly^

**Finn Hudson:** Kurt you will have to tell me what you dropped when you are home next because Burt has freed me from the stair cased banisters now byeeeeeeee dude! *signs off*

**Kurt Hummel:** honestly if you hit Finn over the head it would knock more sense into him!

**Blaine Anderson:** but you have got to admit Finn can be better than cable television at times

**Kurt Hummel:** That Blaine may be very true.

**Wes Yang: **I am back!

Kurt Hummel: With a better plan?

Blaine Anderson: well it can't fail as much as your last plan Wes because Burt practically made as much fun of you as we do.

Wes yang: well do you want to her my plan or not?

Kurt Hummel: Go one then!

Blaine Anderson: Do tell

Wes Yang: I am going to tell Carol instead!

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

**A/N/ So what did you think? Please review they mean the world to me! If you have any ideas you can also put them in a review or PM and you will get full credit for the story prompt :) **

**P.S I am very sorry for the extremely late update but my academic life has been extremely busy lately. **

**P.P.S Thank you so much to all of the reviews and people who have added me to favourites and alerts! Much appreciated, so anyway press the review button you know you want to! **

**Don't forget **

**1. You tube **

**2. JedGleeks**

**3. Click on Klaine teenage dream **

**4. Comment,like and subscribe because you are so wonderful :)**


End file.
